tillmanfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Cooderington
LANCE STUHLFAUTH COODERINGTON JR is a 2012 professinal fighter known in the bronx of New York by almost 16% of the members. He was born on July 4, 1994 in Los Angeles, California. He started post-traing for this age 10, being Rivel of Jeremy Heathon he eventually became his best friend at certain times. Lance however is not known to be related to Mr.Stuhlfauth at this point in the area, but more of a cousin to Jeremy Heathone. He was part of a gang in 2008 were he stayed to his present days, eventually earlier in 2012 he face Jeremy Heathone in a fight at Club Murder, at the same moment Jeremy Heathon had Carter Horton,Damien Harley, and Jeremy Rendell as well as he had 3 others on his team, but he screwed up badly and exploited his weakness to Tyree when he hit his neck on the fence on club murder while while slamming the fence onJeremy's face his neck was hit at the same time. Painfully he stampered back, and Jeremy Heathone remembered he broke his neck at a young age, Jeremy used this to hi damage, however Tyree won the fight along with 8 other fights around the United States along with Carter and Jeremy Rendell, however Tyree fought 3 of the fights on his own, one in club murder. Lance lost that round and gave Tyree his personal respect and the 2 are know friend on facebook. Lance at a young age took classes in severel languages along with fighting courses including self defense at a young age in which Jeremy Heathon did so as well this is when the two first met: hate at first sight but now that don't mind being around each other. Personal life Lance's parents were seperated when he was born, his mother died on a ship sinking when he was just 1 years old, and his dad couldn't take care ofhim so he was given to the CHIILDREN SERVICES. hE HAS HAD SEVEREL FOSTER HOMES SINC THEN Lance eventually resided at a house over a bridge at an old farm in Denver Colorado in 200 where he remaned till his 11th grade year and moved to Columbus,Ohio in 2011. He at first went to East high school before switchingf over to Linden Mckinley high school to bodyguard Tyree in May of 2012. He graduated that year, toward June although he was only their about 7 school days. He started def jam fighting at age 18 after his summer break, got a job at walmart as well in New York, and now goes to University of Buffalo New York. He started pro fighting on his 18th birthday as a beginner and worked his way up his wiining streak currently83 wins and 4 loses. Losing 3 of those fights Jeremy Heathone, the 4th fight aganist Tyree was a charm. When he was 16 he was in a car crash that severed his neck. Best friends list Jeremy Heathon Jeremy Rendell Jennifer Lanes Stuhlfauth Clarissia MacMasters- Green Carter Horton